I Surrender
by puffin
Summary: Will Mokuba ever get the courage to tell his brother how he really feels about him? RandR please. This is yaoi. Don't like then don't read.


I Surrender

A/N Here is my next one-shot. This one does have incest in it. If you don't like that kind of stuff then click the back button. It's that simple. For all the others that read it I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Mokuba was sitting in his big brother's office doing some homework. Or at lest he was trying to, his eyes kept glancing over to his big brother, Seto. His blue-grey eyes would roam over Seto's body before he would snap them back to his paper. This had been going on for about half an hour now.

Mokuba closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he was still young with his whole life a head of him. But the burning passion he felt for his brother just wouldn't go away. He had these feeling for Seto for a year now. Mokuba had tried everything to get rid of them but nothing work.

He could also tell his feelings for his brother were growing strong with each passing day. This only caused Mokuba to sigh.

As Mokuba open his eyes and went back to his homework he could feel his brother's eyes on him. It was a feeling of being watch that he was slowly getting use. He knew Seto would watch, look at Mokuba, as much as he (Mokuba) did him (Seto).

As Mokuba was finishing up his homework he couldn't help but smile. He smiled because his will and courage was growing strong every. The will to stand for every dream he had of Seto, of being with Seto.

The courage to give up his fear of what others would say or do if they knew the truth. The truth being he was in love with his big brother, Seto.

"It won't work Mokie and you know that." came Noah's voice from Mokuba's computer.

It had taken Mokuba over two years to find Noah's conscious buried deep in the Kabia Corporation's database. Once he did he was able to 'wake' him up, so to speak.

Now, because Mokuba's home computer was connected to the date base, Noah was able to visit Mokuba at home. Like he was doing now.

"I know Noah." Mokuba said with a sigh as he was pacing back and forth in front of his computer. "I would give anything; surrender everything I have to be able to get the chance. To go beyond that of just brothers."

Noah sighed as he watches his younger brother. "You'll get hurt Mokie. Hurt by the world and hurt by our older brother."

"I know but…" Mokuba trailed off with a sigh as he plopped in his chair in front of his computer. "I want to spend my night with him, kiss him all the time.

Noah, his my reason for a lot of things I do, want to do, things I say. Besides the world can't take how I feel for him away. They take my love for Seto away."

"That maybe true Mokuba but they could take him away from you. Your still underage and will be for another year." Noah said trying to talk Mokuba out of any plans he might becoming up with.

Mokuba sat there as he watched his brother before he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I know." Mokuba said in a soft whisper. He sounded like his heart was breaking. "I have to wait until I'm eighteen before I can do anything."

Noah just watched his brother and wish he was there in the real world instead of this virtual world. He wanted to be there to comfort Mokuba but as it was all he could do what hope for the best.

It was a few nights later. Mokuba had been tossing and turning for awhile now. He sat up and thought of his brother, like he normally did. He knew that Seto would be in his office he had here at the manor. Seto put in to many hours in Mokuba's mind.

He got up and walked down the stairs and over to Seto's home office. He was right. He could see the light were on from under the door. When he got close enough he could hear him typing away on his computer trying to figure out the latest game their company was working on.

As Mokuba stood there he wanted to reach out for his brother but was scared. Mokuba knew that Seto could feel Mokuba's distress but never did anything about. This was one of things that confused him about his brother.

In the past, when anything was wrong with Mokuba, Seto had always been there for him. Had always held him when he needed the closeness that only his older brother could give him.

Now, Seto hardly looked at him anymore. At lest when Seto didn't think Mokuba was paying attention that was. The only thing that Mokuba could think of about why Seto acted this way was because he was scared. Scared over the same thing that he (Mokuba) was scare about.

It was now about a month later. Mokuba was still pinning after Seto. Every night seem to get longer with each passing night. He also seems to be having more and more erotic, sexual dreams about Seto. He always woke up with a big problem he had to deal with.

Right now Mokuba stood in front of his bathroom mirror as he glared at himself. He knew that he would have to be the one that made the first move. He's brother sure as hell wasn't.

Once he was dress he marched his way down to Seto's office. He swallowed his pride and fear before he walked right into his brother's office.

Without saying a word he walked around Seto's desk, pushed Seto's seat back before climbing his brother's lap. What he did next shocked the hell out of Seto. Mokuba lean in and kissed Seto.

The kiss was Mokuba's way of saying many things. It said that he didn't give a damn about the world and what they thought. It said that he was will to give everything up to be with Seto. It also said the simplest yet hardest thing to say. It said 'I love you.'

When Seto pulled away from the kiss Mokuba held onto his brother, never wanting to let him go.

"I had to tell you Seto. I had to get over my fear and just let you know. I love you and I love you more then just a brother should." Mokuba said in a whisper but never broke eye contact with Seto.

Mokuba knew the next move was his brother. It was all up to him and what Seto did next Mokuba could have never guessed. Mokuba could never have guessed what Seto would say next.

A/N There is the next one shot. I hope you all like it. I did leave the ending up so that way you guys can fill in what you thing Seto might say and or do. See you all with my next one-shot.


End file.
